Me olvide de todos menos de ti
by Lia-sennenko
Summary: Aún cuando todo pintaba que iba a ser simplemente perfecto algo siempre tenía que alterar las cosas...está es mi historia de como descubrí lo que en verdad soy y de donde vengo...una terrible rivalidad,un grave accidente y solo el recuerdo de la persona que un día fui puede que sea la clave para aquello que mas busco con desesperación y que se vuelva mi única salvación
1. Me olvide de todos menos de ti

¡Hola! aquí venimos con una nueva historia...digo venimos xq son dos personas si yo y mi amiga BlossxBrick1130

xDD aquí traemos para ustedes y su deleite nuestra nueva creación de PPG :3 esperamos sea de su agrado

N/A: aqui las chicas son hermanas

Los chicos son hermanos

No tienen poderes..pro habra sorpresas XD

las ppg/rrb no nos pertenecen

* * *

Olvide de todos menso de ti

***Flash Back***

Es un nuevo día en la bella ciudad de Townsville, las personas como era ya una buena costumbre empezaban sus días con una simple rutina, salir a recoger la correspondencia, saludar a los vecinos, sacar a pasear a la mascota o simplemente correr un poco antes de empezar el resto de las actividades, aunque el día de hoy no podía igualarse con los demás, ya que era nublado, para unos sería el mejor clima de todos pero para otro podría ser molesto el no tener los rayos del sol, más eso no sería impedimento para que una joven de aproximados catorce o quinte años continúe con sus ya acostumbradas rutinas, a pesar de tener un fuerte dolor de cabeza que le provocaba mareos y consecuentemente perdidas de equilibrio.  
Nuestra joven de bella cabellera pelirroja con uno extraños orbes rosados tomo como cualquier otra cosa las preocupantes para cualquier otra persona, reacciones que estaba tomando la chica. Aunque claro no por nada era la líder de las Powerpuff Girls heroínas de Townsville desde su creación.

-¡Bombón baja a desayunar!-

-¡Ya voy!- retira la vista del cielo que durante ciertos momentos había robado su completa atención –"Algo malo va a pasar… lo sé"- piensa para sí tomando su mochila para tomar rumbo escaleras abajo donde ya se encontraba su amada familia –Buenos días-

-Hasta que bajas, ya casi me salían canas de lo mucho que tardabas- bromeó una hermosa pelinegra de atrevidos ojos esmeralda, aproximadamente de un año menor a la pelirroja –Es increíble lo mucho que tardas- sonríe divertida ajustándose sus guantes negros de cuero de media mano, los cuales hacían juego perfectamente con el top negro y pantalón militar que llevaba la chica sin olvidar sus inseparables botas

-Por favor… no me tarde tanto- trata de excusarse mirando varias veces su reloj y el que estaba en la cocina

-Bueno, bueno ¿Por qué no dejan de pelear por un momento y desayunamos?- anima una rubia de angelicales ojos celeste, unos años menor a la pelirroja –Anda a desayunar Bombón- acomoda su falda azul para poder sentarse tranquilamente, colocando un mechón detrás de su oreja, sin borrar su sonrisa

-Ya voy Burbuja- suspira rendida sentándose para cruzar la pierna y empezar a comer

El tiempo pasaba un poco más rápido de lo que quisieran las tres chicas y antes de darse cuenta ya estaban corriendo para no llegar tarde a la escuela, a pesar de ser de las estudiantes "elite" cuyas calificaciones eran simplemente perfecta y su conducta no dejaba más que desear también se les aplicaba la misma regla que a los demás alumnos, por segundos que llegaran luego del toque ya no se les permitía entrar.  
Así de esa forma corriendo a todo lo que sus pies lograron llegar minutos antes del toque al igual que otros tres compañeros quienes llegaron literalmente chocando con ellas, creando como reacción instantánea molestia en las tres chicas pero especialmente en la pelirroja, que se puso a la defensiva de inmediato

-¿No pueden fijarse donde pisan?- coloco su mano en la cintura mirando con soberbia al trió de chicos

-Oh lo lamento había olvidado que a pinky no le gusta que la toquen- responde molesto imitando su posición

-¿Tú olvidar algo?- libera una risa socarrona –No sería ninguna novedad idiota- se da media vuelta comenzando a caminar seguida de sus hermanas

-¿Quién es la idiota pequeña pinky?- se gira para fulminarlo con la mirada –Vaya que te enojas con facilidad- emprende su camino chocando con ella haciéndola caer –Jaja ni para fijarse por donde pisas Jaja-

-¿Es divertido para ti escoria?- se levanta chocando miradas nuevamente con él –Haces quedar en vergüenza en título de "líder"- lo mira de lado creando furia en el líder de los Rowdyruff Boys quien al instante se puso a la defensiva

-Pero sí tu-

-Es mejor que no hables Brick… porque bien sabes que mis palabras son ciertas… además no eres más que otro simple delincuente…-

-Y tú no eres más que una boba que se cree heroína cuando no puede ni matar a una mosca- la cercanía de sus rostros más que tentativa era peligrosa pues se podía sentir la tensión que había entre ambos pelirrojos.

Mientras ambos líderes estaban centrados en su guerra de miradas, sus acompañantes hacían lo mismo el pelinegro gozaba hacer sus comentarios pervertidos a cierta chica de pantalones militares a la cual le molestaban mucho, por otro lado el rubio se hacía el desinteresado podría decirse que "maduro" pero el caso era diferente, molestar o no a la rubia había perdido su encanto al pasar los añ no era tan extraño ver a as PPG discutiendo con los RRB por las mañanas, de alguna u otra forma se había vuelto algo rutinario… sobretodo con los líderes que de alguna otra forma sus discusiones dejaron de volverse "pacificas" y llegaron a convertirse en algo que con el simple hecho de chocar miradas podía sentirse como todo el edificio de la escuela temblaba, llegado a este punto eran los maestros quienes los separaban procurando la seguridad estudiantil e inconscientemente más furia en ambos pelirrojos.

-Señorita Utonio a su salón, señor Him a su salón- fue la orden que logro calmar un poco más la situación… por poco tiempo ya que ambos pelirrojos iban desgraciadamente en el mismo salón la mayor parte de las clases.

Así de esa forma dejando ir el tiempo con la tranquilidad que merece llego un momento del día en el que el cielo no prometía nada bueno, el bello panorama celeste que hace tan solo unos minutos gobernaba lentamente era opacado por unas enormes nubes grises las cuales solo podían predecir una cosa, lluvia, ignorando las nubes las cosas siguieron su curso en la bella escuela dejando a los alumnos tener sus clases acostumbradas.  
No obstante las cosas empezaron a preocupar a los maestros y alumnos cuando una serie de truenos acompañados de relámpagos sonaron por las cercanías, alertando a los maestros quienes tras una agitada advertencia pidieron a los alumnos regresar a sus hogares lo más pronto posible para evitar cualquier tipo de accidentes no deseados, pidiendo a Bombón quien siendo la presidenta del consejo estudiantil sea la encargada de revisar que todo el plantel quedara completamente vacío.

-Bien… al parecer ya todos se fueron…- se da la vuelta retomando su marcha cuando un relámpago la hizo salir de sus pensamientos -¿Qué?- regresa lo más rápido que puede a la ventana solo para darse cuenta de que dicho rayo había caído en un árbol que estaba para su desgracia frente a un estudiante que todavía no desalojaba el plantel -¡Muévete!- al no ser escuchada comenzó a correr a dicho joven que al verla se extraño, y lo hizo aún más al sentir como ella lo empujaba con toda su fuerza hasta que llegara a la pared del edificio siendo ella a la que cayó el árbol encima

-¡Presidenta!- alarmado, exaltado y demás del estudiante corrió lo más rápido que pudo para ayudar a salir a su compañera y presidenta del árbol -¿Está bien, necesita ayuda con algo?-

-Des-descuida estoy bien pero me encantaría saber ¿Por qué no habías desalojado aún?-

-Lo lamento mucho pero tenía que encontrar un balón que por error llego acá… enserio lo lamento mucho-

-Bueno no importa vete a tu casa tengo que revisar el resto de la escuela- dichas esas palabras ambos tomaron sus propios caminos, aunque la pelirroja con dolores de cabeza aún más fuertes, con los mareos y lo débil que se sentía desde que se despertó y que lo que tenía esa misma mañana seguía realizando su trabajo, terminando con él en su salón nuevamente donde cierto pelirrojo se encontraba ahí viendo la ventana demasiado tranquilo -¿Eres idiota? La indicación fue clara, todo el alumnado favor de desalojar la escuela por una posible tormenta eléctrica-dijo furiosa y un tanto cansada

-Lo sé pinky pero simplemente quise desobedecer…-

-¡Lárgate ya Brick!- llevo su mano a la zona donde su cabeza hacía caído directo al suelo tratando de disminuir de alguna forma el dolor –No estoy de humor para tratar con una escoria como tú solo lárgate-

-Oblígame- reta con una sonrisa socarrona adornando su rostro

-Serás… ¡Ah!- cae de rodillas ante el incesante dolor en su cabeza la cual comenzaba a sangrar sin control alguno al parecer, y ante la situación el pelirrojo se trato de acercar a ella para ver si realmente se encontraba bien, pero su grito había resonado en los desolados pasillos que atrajo la atención de sus hermanas que realizaban la misma acción que Bombón anteriormente a petición de ella

-¡Bombón!- la rubia alterada por ver a su hermana así se acercó a ella lo más rápido que sus pies le dejaron -¡Bombón respóndeme, Bombón!-  
Su vista comenzaba a volverse borrosa el dolor punzante y constante, solo una última cosa pudo ver antes de perder el conocimientos, algo que ella en su interior deseaba no haber recordado jamás.

-Brick…- fueron sus últimas palabras antes de caer desmayada en los brazos de su hermana rubia, quien el igual que Brick quedo sorprendida ante las palabras de la chica, cuya herida se hacía más y más grande conforme pasaba el tiempo sin ser atendía de forma adecuada prologando mucho más el daño que podría sufrir la chica…

***Fin del Flash Back***

* * *

y eso sería todo el primer capitulo, ojala les haya gustado realmente teníamos tiempo planeando la historia pero por pequeños probleas tecnicos no pudimos terminar el capi hasta ahora xDD

y no olviden que los reviews ayudan a la inspiración a estar de buen humor para poder subir más rápido :3 ¿Reviews?


	2. Nuevo espertar

Ohayou! aquí Lía y BlossxBrick1130 reportandose nuevamente! mmm bueno siento que no tardamos tanto en actualizar xD aún así hacemos las aclaraciones:

ninguna de las chicas son hermanas, aquí no tienen poderes pero más adelante abrán sorpresas

PPG no es de nuestra pertenencia solo la historia es nuestra

y esperamos les guste el capitulo :3

* * *

Nuevo despertar…

Se despertó en una habitación un poco chica diría ella, con las paredes pintadas de blanco, un olor a enfermos desagradable, miré por la ventana y estaba oscuro por lo que concluyo que era de noche, estaba arropada con unas sábanas azules con el nombre de un… ¿Hospital?

-¿Qué hago yo aquí?-se preguntó a si misma, de pronto escucho como la puerta se abrió y vio a una mujer de tez blanca, alta, cabellos negros y ojos violetas, a simple apariencia una mujer demasiado amable, le miró con una sonrisa angelical y tranquilizadora

-Veo que ya has despertado- le dijo dulcemente, bueno es una mujer agradable

-Disculpe… ¿Pero que me pasó?... ¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí?...- torció un poco la cabeza demasiado confundida

-Con calma mi niña- dijo con una sonrisa divertida

¿Qué tiene de divertido todo esto? Pensó, miró por todos lados para ver si podía encontrar a una persona que le respondiera sus preguntas y no le tranquilizara, ya que es obvio no necesita tranquilizarse, ni que la llamen por nombres absurdos

-¡Auch!- soltó de repente al sentir un dolor punzante en su cabeza, se llevó la mano donde le había dolido y sintió unas vendas alrededor de su cabeza, vio su mano en las mismas condiciones y con algunas curitas -¿Qué? ¿Por qué tengo todo esto?- dijo refiriéndose a los cables y vendas en todo su cuerpo

-No te acuerdas de nada- le dijo desconcertada la enfermera con un largo suspiro

-Ahora que lo menciona...no...No me acuerdo de nada… ¿Y de qué me tengo que acordar?- le pregunto un poco desconfiada y pensativa, no estaba segura de poder confiar del todo

-Mmmm…- respondió la enfermera mirándola detenidamente -¿Sabes cuál es tu nombre?- su tono sono un poco angustiado

-Que pregunta más tonta- pensó fastidiada -Claro que sé mi nombre me llamo…me llamo... ¡Ah! Bombón Utonio… ¿Verdad?-dijo lo ultimo dudando de mis propias palabras, ahora que lo pensaba bien las cosas es lo único que pueda que se acuerde, no tenía idea de donde vive o si tiene padres o hermanas o que hace si va a la escuela o si es huérfana ¡Ó pueda que sea esclava de alguien! Pensó alterada, hasta comenzó a temblar sin poder comprender el porque

La enfermera la miraba extraño ya que hacía muchos gestos entre confundida, asustada, anonada y sobre todo como si no supiera en donde esta parada ahora mismo o en este caso acostada -Llamaré al doctor para que me dé los últimos exámenes que te hicimos-

-Oiga…- apenas salieron las palabras

-¿Dime?-

-¿Soy huérfana?- dijo con los ojos temblando una parte de ella se sentía presionada

-¿Eh?- fue lo primero que dijo la enfermera mientras le caía una gota por la nuca (estilo anime)

-Lo…soy…- dijo mirándola desvió el rostro mostrándose afligida

-No pequeña, tienes una familia, unas lindas hermanas… ¿Enserio no te acuerdas de nada?- preguntó de nuevo

-No sé…solo que estaba en la escuela...rayos…una pelea…me caí…otra pelea…y lo último fue…fue…- sintió el calor acumularse en sus mejillas

-¿A quién cariño?- preguntó pícaramente sentándose a su lado dándole pequeños codazos

-A…Brick…- dijo apenas audible pero se escuchó una voz

-¿Ya ha despertado?... ¿Puedo verla?-

Bombón al escuchar esa voz le pareció muy familiar pero en estos momentos no recordaba ¿De dónde?

-Voy a salir un momento… ¿Estarás bien si te quedas por un rato sola?- acaricio dulcemente su cabeza

-Sí…claro- respondió, se acomodó en la cama y miró al techo para pensar, la enfermera salió del cuarto, ¿Quién soy? Se preguntó ella misma

Ya afuera…

-¿Cómo está mi hermana?- pregunto preocupada Burbuja y con los ojos rojos de tanto llorar

-¿Se encuentra bien verdad?-ahora fue Bellota la que pregunto un poco preocupada

-Me temó que tengo buenas y malas noticas- dijo suspirando la enfermera

-Díganos la mala-dijo Bellota

-¡BELLOTA!- le gritó Burbuja y el Profesor Utonio que había llegados hace unos minutos al oír lo que le había pasado a su querida hija y dejo todos sus negocios y planes para volver a tiempo, como él siempre decía la familia primero

-¿Qué?- dijo exaltada -No creen que es mejor…dejamos lo mejor para lo ultimo ¿No?-respondió con una sonrisa tímida casi insegura de sus propias palabras

-Ya cálmense- dijo la enfermera -Ahora decido yo…la buena noticia es que Bombón se encuentra estable y ya no corre peligro, la mala es…-

-¿Es?- dijeron los tres desesperados

-Que tiene amnesia…no recuerda nada, solo su nombre y a alguien que se llama…Brick-

-¡¿QUÉ?!- dijeron sorprendidos, más que por la noticia si no por el hecho de que la única persona que recordaba era el RRB rojo

Después de un largo rato para tranquilizarse y pensar bien las cosas llegaron a la conclusión de llamar al director de la escuela para qué pensará en qué hacer, ya que la enfermera les dijo que no se podían llevar a Bombón ya que no se sentiría cómoda estando con personas a quién no recuerda. Ni se siente segura que sería mejor que llamaran a ese tal Brick para que la cuidara algunos días y se hiciera a cargo de ella para ver si con el tiempo visitando lugares, conociendo a todos su compañeros de nuevo recordara algo, pero la pregunta ahora sería ¿Cómo rayos iban hacer que Brick aceptará?

-Esto apesta-dijo Bellota fastidiada -Se supone que lo odia ¿No? … ENTONCES POR QUE SE ACUERDA DE ÉL Y NO DE NOSOTROS QUE SOMOS SU FAMILIA-gritó a todo pulmón

-Shhh...- se escuchó a varias personas

-Cálmate Bellota que vas hacer que nos saquen del hospital- la regaño el Profesor en el mismo estado que sus hijas menores

-Pueda ser porque…- dijo pensativa Burbuja

-Recuerdas algo- dijo Bellota con cierta esperanza

-Bueno cuando escuché el grito de ella, fui a su salón y estaba en el piso con las manos en la cabeza, me asusté mucho y recuerdo que antes que ella quedara inconsciente susurro el nombre de Brick, claro no creo que lo haya hecho intencionalmente, debió ser un reflejo… espero- dijo con una mano en la barbilla y susurrando lo ultimo

-Entonces eso significa que la única razón por la cual lo recuerda a él y no a nosotros es porque fue lo último que dijo y vio- dijo Bellota juntando las piezas

-Eso sería lo más lógico a esta situación, porque no creo que haya otra razón -respondió el Profesor- O ¿sí?- se giró a sus hijas las cuales tenían la misma mirada que el

En la casa de los chicos…

-No puede ser- dijo en casi un tono inaudible Brick

-Así como lo escucha ya que usted es la última persona de la que se acuerda la Señorita Utonio usted se hará cargo de ella, la tendrá que cuidar y proteger que nada ni nadie le haga daño y si es posible protegerla de usted mismo- dijo serio el director, después de la llamada del Profesor Utonio y que le explicara bien cuáles son las circunstancia en que se encontraba la jovencita, como director del plantel su deber es velar que ella tenga toda la posible comodidad y el tiempo posible para su recuperación, si eso era dejar al chico más problemático e odioso para ella a su cuidado lo haría así aunque tuviera que arrastrarlo o amenazarlo él la iba a cuidar, después de todo al ser su único recuerdo se volvió algo así como su protector.

-Pero no es mi culpa que ella se acuerde de mí… es más usted no me puede obligar a nada- dijo desafiándolo sin temor

-Bueno si no cumple será expulsado de la escuela y le recuerdo que no tiene un excelente expediente que digamos- dijo orgulloso y arrogante

-No creas que ganaste viejo- dijo Brick enojado -Prefiero mil veces eso a perder mi tiempo cuidando a esa…esa cosa- dijo con asco haciendo gesto de desagrado

-Le recuerdo que yo tengo varias fuentes en otras escuelas y puedo hacer que no lo acepten en ¡NINGUNA!- le grito y así se la pasaron un buen rato entre amenazas, insultos y miradas desafiantes, al final como he de esperarse gano el director, aunque Brick también se salió con la suya con tal de que le dejara de fastidiar -Bueno lo espero en el hospital en diez minutos y si puede menos -Brick solo soltó un bufido, le cerró la puerta en la cara y se fue al cuarto a cambiarse maldiciendo una y otra vez su maldita suerte, si a eso se le podía llamar suerte según el.

En el hospital en el cuarto de Bombón…

-¿Y no recuerdas la vez que te lavé el cabello y luego nos arrojamos globos de agua?- decía Burbuja

-No- respondía un poco seca Bombón era ya la… ¿Milésima pregunta que le hacía?

-¿Y cuando yo te tiré un chicle en el cabello por accidente?- ahora hacía la pregunta Bellota

-¡¿QUE HICISTE QUE COSA?!- gritó tocándose su cabello asegurándose que siguiera en perfecto estado

-Al menos todavía ama su cabello- dijo Bellota susurrando y Burbuja asintió

-¿Y no te acuerdas cuando me ayudaste en un proyecto importantísimo?- dijo el Profesor esperanzado acercándose un poco a ella con una sonrisa

-Mmmm…déjeme pensar- y con solo decir eso los ojos de los tres brillaron -No…- dijo seca-*suspiro* Ya les dije no me acuerdo de nada ¿Qué parte de esa pequeña palabra ustedes no entienden?- dijo y luego pensó -"¿Seguros son mi familia? Por un lado lo parecen pero por otro no… ¿Es seguro estar con ellos? De ser así ¿Por qué me duele el pecho al pensarlo?"- lleva su mano a su pecho apretando la ropa de hospital que cubría su cuerpo

-Al menos todavía sigues siendo una fastidiosa- dijo una voz, molesta, fastidiada y por más decir asqueada que se encontraba parada en la puerta

Bombón al darse cuenta de quién era la voz pudo forma una leve sonrisa en su rostro mientras sentía arder su rostro ¿Estaba enferma? ¿O hacía calor? De ser lo contrario ¿Por qué le quemaban las mejillas? -Bric…Brick- pudo decir con un tono más avivado que cuando hablaba con su familia y mirándolo a los ojos los cuales eran penetrantes y hasta cierto punto atemorizantes, bien se podría decir que con el simple hecho de topar mirada con la chica tenía ganas de vomitar.

* * *

ese fue el capitulo dos esperamos les haya agradado y no olviden dejar su review que es el alimento principal de la inspiración :D

se despiden Lía-Sennenko y BlossxBrick1130


	3. Recordando el Sentir

Lía: Hola aquí estamos de nuevo yo y Bloss... Wao! hoy estoy muy contenta pero... *mirando a una esquina del cuarto* jeje parece que alguien no *nerviosa*

Bloss: Calla *la voz quebrada y con un aura deprimente*

Lía: *acercandose y picandole las costillas* anda ponte feliz ya llevamos tres capitulos!

Bloss: *sigue en su aura deprimente*

Lía: si te deprimes nos deprimimos *imitandola* anda sonrie *vuelve a picarle las costillas*

Bloss: enserio si yo me deprimo tu también? *mirandote con los ojos aguados*

Lía: Sí..pero no llores *le doy una sonrisa*

Bloss: De verdad *veo kmo ella asintié* Gracias *me levanto, voy donde ella, la abrazo*

Lía: *sonriendo* vez? es mejor cuando estás feliz y te vez mejor que toda depresiva

Bloss: jiji *nerviosa* bueno a lo que vamos que sería empezar con el fic y las aclaraciones

y les dejamos estos links que de unas imagenes... ya hasta el final sabran a que nos referimos

1. bp. blogspot -5ZaxATJxq8U/ Ti6AgWZrW0I/ AAAAAAAADDU/ 5TZINN8rgxQ/ s1600/pla no% 2Bcasa% 2Bmodular. jpg

www. pagina12. com. ar/ fotos/ radar/ 20070923/ notas_r/ japon2. jpg

ahora las aclaraciones YEY! o(.°)b

las chicas en esta historia no son hermanas, los chicos si lo son, ninguno tiene poderes pero habra sorpresas

PPG no nos pertenecen ni ninguno de sus personajes, lo unico que nos pertece es la historia y uno que otro personaje

* * *

Recordando el sentir

Pasaba el tiempo lentamente, desde la llegada del joven al hospital aunque todas las miradas estaban sobre él, se mostraba molesto y eso era claro, el desagrado por estar ahí en la misma habitación que la pelirroja y el resto de sus conocidos no era de su total agrado. ¿Estaba furioso? Seguro, aunque se hallaba ahí por obligación solo deseaba irse, sí bien la choca lo veía fijamente el la veía con repulsión.

-¿Qué quieres Utonio?- con lentitud camino hacia ella

-¿Tú… Brick?- sus palabras salieron y una extraña sensación se apodero de ella, un dulce palpitar habito en su pecho, tenía calor y sentía sus mejillas arder ¿Qué era eso? Algo andaba mal con su cuerpo pero ¿Qué?

-Viniste, me alegra- Utonio a él y lo miró recibiendo una mirada de desagrado –Quiero que sepas que hago esto por el bien de mi hija, de no ser así jampas la dejaría a tu cuidado-

-Pues sí a mí no me hubiera fastidiado el viejo, no estaría aquí…-

-¿Brick?- por primera vez desde que ambos empezaron a hablar ella se atrevió a hablar, al sentir una opresión, el no saber que pasaba la consternaba de sobre manera tanto que deseo escuchar una buena respuesta –Brick…-

-¿Qué?- al volver la vista a ella solo pudo fulminarla

-Nada- desvió la vista a la ventana, algo en ella dolía pero no sabía que

-Brick más te vale ser amable con mi hija-

-Hmp… ¿Y si no quiero?…-

-SE las verá conmigo señor Him- el director apareció confundiendo más a Bombón –Accedió a cuidar de ella… cumpla su palabra para variar-

-Tch- desvío la vista parándose frente a la cama de la pelirroja –_Viejo decrepito_- susurra para sí haciendo sonreír a Bombón… ¿Por qué sonreía? Algo dijo que la hizo sonreír

-"¿Qué siento? ¿Por qué mis labios se arquean? ¿Qué es este calor que siento?"- pensó viendo la espalda del chico pelirrojo –Brick- volvió a repetir ahora con su sonrisa

-Dime- se giro encarándola, siendo observado por todos

Señalo sus labios aun sonriendo -¿Por qué? Dime- él se extraño ante su pregunta

-¿Eh?- Insistió volviendo a preguntar, era claro de que él no quería responder esa pregunta, más las miradas sobre el no prometían nada bueno

El director ya le había dicho que al tener que cuidarla significaba responder a todas sus preguntas debía hacerlo, aunque no quisiera.

-Señor Him recuerde nuestro acuerdo-

-Lo misma va para ti viejo- se da la vuelta molesto mirando a Bombón

-Dime por favor Brick- se sienta sujetando su hombro y antes de poder responder la enfermera les pidió a todos que desalojaran la habitación excepto Brick –Dime-

-Estás… sonriendo- ante su mirada siguió respondiendo –Las personas sonríen cuando están felices-

-¿Qué es estar feliz?-

-Emmm- le habían dicho que tenía amnesia pero no a tal grado, para no saber que era estar feliz -¿No… em… sabes que son los sentimientos?-

-¿Senti…mientos?-

Fuera de la habitación

-Profesor ¿Es seguro dejara a Bombón al cuidado de Brick?-

-No confió en el del todo profesor… recuerde quien es-

-Lo se Bellota y compréndanme Burbuja no pude pensar algo mejor. Ella lo recuerda y a nosotros no, puede sentirse incomoda como dijo la enfermera-

-¡Pero si vive con él también lo hará con sus hermanos!- Burbuja señala la habitación de Bombón –No pienso arriesgarme y le hagan algo-

-Profesor no los conoce como nosotras y nos preocupa que le quieran hacer algo- ahora fue Bellota la que intervino –Aunque los odio a los tres por Brick o Boomer no me preocupo ambos terminan entrando en su propio mundo…Pero Butch es un idiota pervertido de primera-

-Ahí que tratar de ver el lado bueno… Brick no puede descuidarla lo que significa que Butch no se acercaría a ella ¿Verdad?-

-Pero Burbuja ¿Qué te asegura que hará caso?-

-¿Esperanza?- pregunta inocentemente mordiendo su labio inferior

Dentro de la habitación

Aunque había cierta calma dentro de ella gracias a las puertas con cristal se podía ver la pequeña discusión que había afuera, aunque no importara demasiado Brick seguía tratando de hacer comprender a Bombón acerca de la "felicidad"

-Brick ¿Qué son sentimientos?-

-Pues verás… "Qué complicado es explicarle esto a ella"- piensa con cierto desagrado- Los sentimientos son algo que sienten las personas unas por otras, también algunos sentimientos se llamas emociones-

-¿Qué son… emociones?- Brick suspira llevando su mano a su roja cabellera moviendo su gorra roja –Tu ahora estás muy confundida, pues eso es una emoción… y hace rato cuando sonreías esa emoción se llama felicidad-

-No comprendo- se sienta cruzando las piernas liberando otro suspiro del oji-carmín

-Ahh esto va a ser difícil- jala una silla sentándose frente a Bombón –Felicidad es un sentimiento ¿Bien?- ella asintió- Cuando alguien está feliz por lo general sonríe…-

-¿Qué es sonreír?-

-Lo que hiciste hace un momento- ante su respuesta Bombón lo pensó detenidamente y recordó cuando sonrío por las palabras de Brick, imitando la acción nuevamente -¿Vez? Ya lo captaste-

-Creo que sí- lo mira sin parar de sonreír

-Disculpen la intromisión- la enfermera se adentro nuevamente a la habitación –Han dado a la señorita Utonio de alta, ya pueden retirarse del hospital cuando ustedes lo deseen- deja un poco de ropa a lado de la cama –Le dejo aquí su ropa limpia señorita Utonio-

-Gracias- mira nuevamente a Brick quien caminaba a la puerta -¿Te vas?-

-Claro seguro te quieres cambiar- antes de escuchar una pregunta más salió cerrando la puerta tras de sí, entonces ella regreso la vista a su ropa y comenzó a vestirse, no tardo demasiado antes de salir con su preciado listón en mano -¿Tan rápido?- Brick arqueó una ceja viéndola

-Ayudame- pide extendiéndole su listón a lo cual Brick se mostro molesto

-No pienso hacer niñerías que quede claro- se da la vuelta cruzado de brazos

-Ayudame por favor- lo mira parada frente a él con el listón en mano

-No- regresa su mano dispuesto a caminar cuando siente un agarre en su playera –Argh… - acepta rendido amarrando el listón en su largo cabello –Ya- empieza a caminar siendo seguido por Bombón

-¿A dónde vamos?-

-A mí casa, me dijeron que te cuidara- responde con molestia, al verlo salir junto con Bombón todos se acercaron a ver que pasaba

-¿Qué haces Brick?-

-Me dieron de alta- responde la oji-rosa sonriendo –La enfermera me dijo que ya me podía ir-

-Pero…- y antes de poder reclamar llego la enfermera

-Disculpen ¿Pueden firmar unos papeles para la alta de la señorita Utonio?-

-Seguro- el profesor va con ella

-Cuídate Bombón.

-Lo hare…um…-

-Burbuja y es ella es Bellota-

-Gracias lo haré- ambas la abrazaron – Ojala las vea pronto-

-Cuídala Brick…-

-¡Cállense!-

De esa forma ambos pelirrojos se retiraron del hospital dejando a Burbuja, Bellota y el profesor con el pesar de que algo pudiera pasarle.

Tras el pasar del tiempo y listos para irse llega el director explicando el porqué de su ida y la condición de vida de Bombón y Brick

-¡¿Qué?!-

-Lo lamento no se los dije antes-

-¡No! ¿Dónde estaba?-

-Señorita Utonio en una junta importante-

-¡¿Más importante que la seguridad de Bombón?!- el director trago secó

-¿A quién le importa? ¡Diga lo importante!-

-A es verdad… el joven Brick y la señorita Bombón vivirán solos en un apartamento con las necesidades básicas pagadas, por lo que no es necesario que la señorita pase incomodidades viviendo bajo el mismo techo que los hermanos Him…-

-¡Linda hora de avisarnos director!- se quejó el profesor poniéndose de pie –Será mejor irnos seguramente ya llegaron a la casa de Brick-

-Tiene razón profesor en marcha- índico el director saliendo junto con los demás camino a la residencia Him

En casa de Brick…

-¡Jajaja! Tienes la suerte de un ebrio Brick ¡Jajaja!- se burlaba su hermano moreno al escuchar la explicación del porque una PPG estaba en su hogar

-Jeje… había escuchado de mala suerte pero la tuya jeje es patética- secundo el rubio tratando de aguantarse la risa

-Ustedes dense por muertos- amenazó siendo invadido por un aura negra

-¡Qué desgracia la tuya!- gritaron ambos sin importarles si sus vidas corrían peligro

-Brick… ¿Qué es desgracia?- pregunto la chica sujetando la esquina de la chaqueta del pelirrojo

-¡Aún más patético!- empezó de nuevo Boomer sin terminal de creérsela todavía

-¡Brick!- llaman Burbuja, Bellota, el profesor y el director entrando de golpe en su hogar

-¡¿Qué joder quieren?!- completamente salido de sus cables se giro a ellos con un aura asesina

-Usted y la señorita Bombón vivirán aparte con los gastos básicos completamente cubiertos-

-De nuevo ¿Qué?- ahora el sorprendido era Butch, como era posible que su hermano mayor con tan mala suerte le pase algo bueno –Repita lo que acaba de decir viejo-

-Tomaré en cuenta su actitud joven Him- sentenció mirando nuevamente a los dos pelirrojos –He dicho que ambos vivirán en un apartamento con gastos básicos pagados, todo para garantizar la comodidad de la señorita Utonio-

-Menos mal ¿Verdad Burbuja? ¿Te imaginas lo que hubiera pasado si le hacían algo a Bombón?-

-Claro que sí Bellota… no se la acaban- responde inocente pero comprendiendo el mensaje de su amiga

Tras esas palabras empezaron a hacer sus maletas, mientras Brick se ponía guardar todas sus cosas tanto en maletas como en cajas reprimiendo sus instintos asesinos contra sus hermanos, Bombón se encontraba en lo antes era su habitación viendo como Burbuja y Bellota guardaban en maletas y cajas sus pertenencias, y a cada duda que le surgía la respondían amablemente, aunque tristes por su partida le ayudaban con sus maletas al mismo tiempo que le explicaban en cual guardaban que, como la ropa intima, faldas, pantalones, aunque sin mucho esfuerzo ya que la pelirroja había olvidado por completo su sentido de organización. Siendo su última alternativa desistir y decirle que organice su ropa de la forma en que mejor le plazca, aunque por otro lado el profesor se encargaba de guardar en cajas sus posiciones más preciadas, como sus libros, figuras de arcilla que en algún momento ella mismo hizo, figuras de cerámica que junto con Burbuja y Bellota compraron entre otras cosas.

Así entre caja y maleta terminaron de guardar todo, echándolo en la cajuela del auto del profesor quien ayudo a Bombón a subir al auto junto a las otras dos chicas, llevándolas a lo que sería el nuevo hogar de Bombón, para ser una simple vivienda de dos claramente tenía bastantitos lujos, al llegar y estacionarse vieron llegar a los hermanos Him siendo Boomer y Butch los que cargaban sus maletas y cajas como su dulce y sutil venganza por burlarse del pelirrojo. Ahí esperaron que llegara el director para que les diera el tour como se debe.

Así al entrar lo primero que pudieron ver fue un lobie por más decir acogedor justo a un lado de la puerta había una pequeña mesa en la cual podías dejar tanto llaves como bolsos y celulares, justo a un lado había una mesa de cristal en la cual cabían ocho personas exactas, en frente se encontraba el televisor de plasma por cierto que tenía dos sillones para su comodidad al verla, uno doble y uno individual justo al lado del doble haciéndolos ver como un sofá triple y no puede faltar la mesita de noche frente a los sillones con su lámpara aún costado.

Detrás del lobie se podía apreciar la cocina simple si se me permite agregar, aunque con una pequeña mesa de cuatro que bien podría ser para los desayunos, comidas y cenas simples de la semana, dentro de la misma cocina se hallaba una alacena con cupo para más de cien artículos tanto alimentos como de limpieza, frente a la cocina se encontraba una habitación individual que podría ser la de invitados, frente a la misma un cuarto de lavado; junto a el otra habitación aunque está más bien parecía ser una habitación normal con su amplio ropero un cupo para dos camas individuales y una mesita de noche, a su costado se hallaba el baño principal que contaba con una regadera y una tina. Y finalmente la habitación principal un poco más amplia que la anterior.

-Y bien ¿Qué les parece su nuevo hogar señor Him, señorita Utonio?-

-"_Hermoso_"- pensó para sus adentros Brick –Pasable-

-Grande- respondió Bombón sin dejar de mirar el exterior

-Oh y se me olvido agregar que también cuenta con un patio trasero y un espacio para dos autos- lo ultimo extraño a todos ya que al ser menores ninguno podía conducir ni una vil moto

-Bueno los dejaremos instalarse- le hace entrega de sus llaves a cada uno –Disfruten su estancia aquí-

Dichas estás palabras empezaron a todo a las respectivas habitaciones y debido a la "petición" del profesor, Burbuja y Bellota la habitación principal sería de Bombón, mientras que la otra de Brick. De esa forma una vez que dejaron todo en su lugar y metieron las camas todos se retiraron dejándolos en completa soledad. Pasaron las horas y finalmente terminaron de desempacar y acomodar todo a como más les pareció.

-Bombón… eh… tú…- rascó su nuca nervioso- ¿Q-qué quieres cenar?- aun dudoso de sus propias palabras espero la reacción de la chica

-Mmmm lo que tú quieras Brick- responde terminando de poner sus peluches en el juguetero

-Muy bien… eh… ve en unos diez minutos a la cocina- ella asiente sentándose en su cama viendo el librero, enserio ¿Todos esos libros eran de ella? Al cabo de unos minutos se dirigió a la cocina y cenaron, al terminar y lavar los trastes ambos se dirigieron a sus respectivas habitaciones dispuestos a dormir ya que al día siguiente tendrían que asistir a la escuela… lo cuál sería un problema para ambos, de esa forma comenzaron a pasar los segundos, minutos, horas y a pesar de que Brick ya se encontraba roncando Bombón no lograba conciliar el sueño, de esa forma por acto de reflejo tomó el peluche que hace unos momento apretaba y con él se dirigió a la habitación del pelirrojo, encontrándose con la linda escena del chico cubierto solo de la cintura hacia abajo por su sabana mientras el resto de su cuerpo estaba al natural, ruborizándola de automático siendo sus pies los que reaccionaron acercándola a el para poder mover lentamente su brazo y de esa forma lograr que el oji-carmín abra los ojos y logre visualizarla

-¿Bombón? ¿Qué sucede son las dos de la mañana?- talla sus ojos tratando de entrar en sus cinco sentidos.

-Brick… ¿Puedo dormir contigo?- lo mira mientras aplica presión a su peluche aumentando un poco más el color de su rostro, despertando de golpe a Brick quien ruborizado al tono de su cabello solo pudo articular una única palabra recargado en sus codos mirando a la chica.

-¿Eh?-

* * *

Lía: bueno eso sería todo por hoy

Bloss: esperamos que haya sido de su agrado el capitulo de hoy y no olviden dejar su review

Lía: que es alimento y fortaleza para poder seguir adelante! *pose dramatica*

Bloss: eso mismo ^^

Lía y Bloss: hasta la proxima matta nee! sayonara!


	4. Pasando por un mal entendido

Lía: Despues de casi... -contando con sus dedos- un mes? de no dar noticias de vida hemos vuelto con el capitulo 4 de está historia

BlossxBrick1130: sí! lo que todas esperaban la continuación despues del lindo final del capitulo anterior

Lía: Del cual esperamos les haga gustado

BlossxBrick1130: del cual mi mejor amiga me mata en la escuela por dejarlo asi!

Lía: D: enserio? -mirandola sorprendida-

Bloss: sii casi me asesina en el salon y q lindo comentario puso-temblando- fue aterrador pero ahora estoy bien!

Lía: -la abraza- lo bueno es que sigues en una pieza y sana y salva ^^

bloss:-corresponde el abrazo-sii grax y tal vez me mate por este cap tambien :S...dejando eso de un lado ahora viene el cap verdad?

Lía: -glup- bueno si eso sucede también me vendrá a buscar no (?) por ser la segunda autora? y claro que sí ahora viene el cap

Bloss:-nerviosa- sii tambn a ti..Bueno has los honores Lía y di que es de nosotras y que no!

Lía: porrrr supuesto que sí -erjem-

las chicas en esta historia no son hermanas, los chicos si lo son, ninguno tiene poderes pero habra sorpresas

PPG no nos pertenecen ni ninguno de sus personajes, lo unico que nos pertece es la historia y uno que otro personaje

ahora sin más esperamos que el capitulo sea de su total agrado

* * *

Pasando por un mal entendido

-¿Bombón? ¿Qué sucede son las dos de la mañana?- talla sus ojos tratando de entrar en sus cinco sentidos.

-Brick… ¿Puedo dormir contigo?- lo mira mientras aplica presión a su peluche aumentando un poco más el color de su rostro, despertando de golpe a Brick quien ruborizado al tono de su cabello solo pudo articular una única palabra recargado en sus codos mirando a la chica.

-¿Eh?- ¿Acaso su odios le estaban jugando una mala broma? ¿Era el efecto de estar semidormido? ¿O realmente había escuchado a la pelirroja pedir permiso para dormir con el? -¿Eh?- volvió a articular sin terminar de creerlo se sentó en su cama rascando su cabeza

-B-bueno e-es que y-yo no po-podía dormir- desvía la vista apretando nuevamente el peluche

-_"Que tierna se ve"_- pensó Brick viendo cada una de las reacciones de la chica –_"¡Espera! ¿Tierna? ¡¿Qué diablos pasa conmigo?! Primero me sorprende verla frente a mi cama pidiendo permiso para dormir conmigo ¡¿Y ahora digo que se ve tierna?! Joder Brick te esta afectando todo esto"_- y al instante se auto recrimino suspirando pesadamente

-¿N-no puedo?- lo mira bajando el afelpado animal

-No… digo sí… digo… ah- rasca su nuca nervioso –Haz lo que quieras no importa- se recuesta nuevamente cerrando los ojos al instante

-Gracias Brick- sonríe acostando aún lado de él pegando su espalda a la suya quedándose ambos dormidos al cabo de unos pocos minutos, escuchándose solamente el sonido de sus respiraciones aun mismo compás. Más la ventana abierta y el aire frio que indicaba la cercanía del invierno obligo a la chica abrazar lo primero que pudiera proporcionarle el calor que necesitaba.

Así la noche siguió transcurriendo con tranquilidad calma y sin ningún inconveniente más, en aquella noche donde la luna mostraba su brillo excepcional el cantar de los grillos era el único ruido que se podía apreciar, aunque para ciertos pelirrojos apreciar tal belleza no estaba en sus planes de ahora debido al sueño que los invadía.

-¡Waa!- bosteza Brick estirándose a todo lo que le permitían sus extremidades –Que bien dormí… sin las estúpidas peleas de mis hermanos- se recarga en sus manos al sentir un quejido que no era proveniente de el propiamente –_"¿Pero que mier…?"_ ¿¡Bombón?!- mira sumamente extrañado a la joven que ahora dormía con su cabeza reposando en el pecho de este abrazada a su cintura con una respiración lenta y un tanto pausada –_"¡¿Por qué mierda esta en mi cama?!… espera en la madrugada vino diciendo que no podía dormir… no algo paso antes de eso pero ¿Qué?"_- comenzó a hacer un recuento mental de lo que había pasado unas horas antes –Mierda-

-…- contuvo la respiración al escuchar leves quejidos por parte de la oji-rosa quien lentamente comenzó a abrir los ojos -¿Brick?- llama al chico el cuál estaba demasiado tensó como para poder verla a la cara -¿Sucede algo?- se sienta tallando su ojo

-Nada, no sucede nada- se para casi en automático cuando Bombón lo dejo libre –Ire a preparar el desayuno- camina a la puerta con las mejillas levemente rojas –Porque… ¿No te bañas? De todas formas tenemos que ir a la escuela, te ayudara a refrescarte- grita desde la cocina apunto de sumergir la cabeza en agua helada

-Bien- va a su habitación tomando unas toallas y entrando al baño. En el cual se tardó poco tiempo a pesar de tener tanto cabello y quererlo igual que antes de perder la memoria termino de bañarse demasiado rápido envolviéndose en una toalla de color rosa al igual que a su cabello –Brick… ¿Debo usar algo especifico para la escuela?- se asoma a la cocina donde el pelirrojo extrañamente se encontraba terminando de hacer el desayuno -¿Brick?-

-Pues el uniforme ¿Qué otra cosa quieres usar?- se gira a verla limpiándose las manos –_"Contrólate Brick… no debes desesperarte por sus actos inconscientes…"_- piensa dándose nuevamente la vuelta con una venita asomada en su frente al estilo anime

-Bueno… lo buscare entre mis cosas- se da la vuelta confundida por la repentina actitud del pelirrojo –Uniforme, uniforme, ¿Dónde estará mi uniforme?- se auto pregunta, mientras revolvía todos sus cajones y el ropero hasta dar con el uniforme –Este debe ser- lo mira comenzando a vestirse con tranquilidad desconocía a que hora entraba a la escuela pero si Brick no la apresuraba no debían entrar muy temprano –Ya estoy lista Brick- se asoma a la cocina con el cabello suelto el cual goteaba de las puntas.

-Anda siéntate a comer, ire a vestirme y luego nos vamos- ella obedece sentándose y comenzando a comer lo que el pelirrojo había preparado, vaya que cocinaba rico… bueno tenía que, era el que hacía la mayor de las cosas con sus hermanos, en cuanto cocina claro, luego de un corto tiempo apareció tambien el portando su uniforme mucho más desarreglado que Bombón pero lo usaba –Anda vámonos-

-Si- toma la mochila que le extendió Brick luego de que le explicara que esa era su antigua mochila -¿Dónde queda la escuela?-

-Cerca- mira al frente cargando su mochila dejándola caer por el hombro -¿Sucede algo?- la mira al notarla muy callada

-Siento… que mi corazón late muy rápido, y no logro comprender por que además de que mi respiración de hizo un poco pausada… ¿Por qué Brick?-

-…- rasca su mejilla pensando –Estas nerviosa-

-¿Qué es estar nerviosa?- el oji-carmín suspira aquí íbamos otra vez

-¿Recuerdas lo que te dije de las emociones y los sentimientos?- ella asiente –Ahora tienes una emoción que se llama nerviosismo-

-¿Qué es nerviosismo?- se adelante un poco para quedar a la misma altura que el joven

-Es cuando… Mmmm las personas tienen sensaciones como tú, de latidos rápidos y la respiración- lo mira sin terminar de comprender –Ahhh ¿Cómo decírtelo?- mira el cielo –El no saber que pasara te pone nerviosa… ¿Me explico?-

-Un poco… pero creo entenderlo… ¿Es como felicidad? Pero… ¿Diferente?-

-Algo así- explica no del todo seguro de que la chica haya logrado comprender sus palabras.

Dando por terminada esa plática ambos se dirigieron a la escuela, encontrándose en el camino con varios compañeros que al enterarse de lo sucedido a la oji-rosa comenzando a atacarla con preguntas de todo tipo, ante su amnesia y mayor desconfianza de todo aquel que no fuera Brick solo atino a sujetar su brazo aferrándose a él.

Recibiendo ahora más preguntas solo que ahora el caso eran de por que estaba con un RRB si ella era una PPG, claro que no iba a responder ninguna pregunta por miedo pero aun así Brick opto por fulminarlos a todos con la mirada apartando a todos los curioso que le quitaban su tranquilidad. Llegando así a la gran institución que es su escuela, siendo el director y el subdirector los que estaban en la puerta recibiendo a todos los alumnos.

Más sin embargo antes de poder llegar a la gran puerta la chica se detiene con las mínimas intenciones de querer avanzar, extrañando así al joven oji-carmín quien se dio la vuelta llegando frente a ella.

-¡Hey! ¿Sucede algo malo?- con la cabeza gacha y leves temblores la joven pelirroja logro articular su respuesta

-¿Me dejarás verdad?- pregunta la voz quebrada, el al no comprender del todo su pregunta opto por guardar silencio, y Bombón al no escuchar ningún tipo de respuesta por parte de él comenzó a llorar sonrojándose y alzando la vista para encontrar la de Brick quien se tensó –Te iras con tus amigos y ya no vas a estar junto a mí ¿Verdad?- Brick tragó secó mientras buscaba una posible respuesta para la chica, quien acercó su rostro un poco más a la de él –No quiero que me dejes por favor- lentamente se acercó más a él acortando la distancia entre sus labios, Brick se encontraba sudando demasiado, con la respiración acelerada, tenso y sin saber que decir por inercia se quito de encima a Bombón, un poco brusco si puedo decir, ya que la sensación que anteriormente había tenido no había sido de su agrado completamente, se volteo dándole la espalda.

-No podría dejarte sola…ahora yo te cuido- vuelve a girarse pero ahora en dirección hacia la chica, al notar que ella seguía llorando y con la cabeza gacha puso sus manos a los extremos de su rostro para que ella lo mirara, ella obedeció y con la yema de sus dedos le limpio las lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas –Deja de llorar, ven vamos a la escuela- le dijo con una sonrisa que la chica no dudo en corresponder –Vamos a amarrarte el cabello- dijo con cierta frustración "todo por hacerla feliz" se auto-repetía mentalmente, ella contenta busco su listón y al dárselo comenzó a amarrarle el cabello. De esa forma ambos continuaron con su camino a la gran institución.

-Bienvenido joven Him, señorita Utonio ¿Cómo ha amanecido?-

-Bien gracias- responde

-Me alegró- los empuja por la espalda haciéndolos entrar

-Yo cumplí ¿Y tu qué?- reclama quedándose en la puerta prohibiendo la entrada de los alumnos y extrañando a la chica

-Sus hermanos… no deben… tardar- responde entre dientes claramente molesto acto seguido llego un auto negro del cual bajaron los hermanos Him medio dormidos todavía, comprobado que el director cumplió su parte del trato Brick se dispuso a entrar a la escuela seguido de Bombón –Señorita Utonio- la mencionada se giro a verlo confundida –Sus clases se imparten junto con el joven Brick- ella asiente sin terminar de comprenderlo por completo.

-Anda vamos no quieres llegar tarde luego de tres semanas inconsciente- avanza y al no escuchar pasos detrás de él se asoma por sobre su hombro viendo a la chica con la vista clavada en los edificios -¿Sucede algo malo?-

-Es muy grande- aclara llegando a un lado del pelirrojo

-Sí lo es, y te perderás si dejas de caminar de esa forma- dice un tanto estresado de que la chica se detuviera cada cinco segundos

-Lo siento pero… quiero verla completa- el oji-carmín suspira

-Terminando las clases te la enseño ¿Vale? Por ahora vayamos a clases- comienza a caminar con la pelirroja a su lado viendo todos y cada uno de los rincones que sus ojos alcanzaban a ver

Al entrar al salón fue aún más su asombro notando la inmensidad de este, siguiendo a Brick fue a sentarse al final del aula y por más extraño que parezca se veía perfectamente el pizarrón, al entrar el profesor al salón los alumnos le siguieron ubicándose en sus propios lugares uno que otro mirando extrañado a Bombón que se encontraba muy pegada de Brick.

-Bien jóvenes no creo que sea necesario, pero de igual forma lo haré- señala a Bombón con la mirada –Denle una cálida bienvenida a su compañera que luego de tres semanas inconsciente se une con nosotros nuevamente- ante esto el aula completa comenzó a darle la bienvenida y preguntarle si se encontraba del todo bien, ella al afirmar y agradecer todo dejo que el profesor prosiguiera con su clase.

-¿Quién es el?- mira a Brick el cual apenas prestaba atención de lo que decía el profesor

-Ah… es el profesor de biología- responde sacando un cuaderno en el cual empezó a hacer un dibujo –Deberías ponerle atención- ella solo le miro extrañada, aquel dibujo era muy raro pero aun así había algo en el que le gustaba

-Señorita Utonio, puede que sea imprudente de mí parte pero ¿Podría pasar a ponerle los nombres al ejercicio?- solo basto unos segundos de ver el pizarrón y recordar lo que había dicho el profesor para que avanzara a acatar la orden del maestro y terminar poco antes de lo que creyó el profesor se tardaría –Excelente señorita, simplemente fantástico-

-¿Y eso?-

-¿Hice algo malo? Creí que si ponía lo que pidió el profesor no sería malo- él se ríe por lo bajo y alborota levemente su cabello

-Al menos eres buena recordando cosas- ella sonríe mirando sus rodillas levemente sonrojada ante esa reacción Brick completamente extrañado solo opto por pasarlo por alto.

Así pasaron las demás clases que tocaban aunque varios maestros repetían la acción y le daban la bienvenida de vuelta a Bombón para ella era un tanto desesperante que hicieran lo mismo una y otra vez. Así pues cuando finalmente llego el momento del recreo fue uno de los mejores momentos que ella pudiera desear.

-Muy bien tus hermanas están por allá… sería bueno que estés con ellas por ahora-

-Pero tu dijiste que iba a estar contigo todo el día- él se regresa a ella y le explica

-Sí lo dije pero seguramente quieran saber como has estado…-

-¡Pero yo quiero estar contigo!- se queja con un leve puchero inflando los cachetes, con un suspiro pesado y sin más opciones opto por quedarse con ella y evitarse de problemas por el momento

-Bien tu ganas, me quedare contigo- ella sonríe sonrojada levemente y por extraño que pareciese fue un gesto que calmo al oji-carmín.

-¡Bombón!- llamaron sus hermanas apenas lograron divisarla entre tantos jóvenes en el patio –Nos alegra que estés bien-

-Hola Bellota, hola Burbuja- las saluda con una sonrisa siendo respondida con otra al instante que los hermanos de Brick se acercaban a ellos

-¡Hey hermano! ¿Qué tal todo?- se acercan tambien Butch y Boomer

-¿Quiénes son Brick?-

-Mis hermanos- dice restándole importancia al tiempo que tanto el como Bombón y los demás empezaban a caminar buscando un buen lugar para sentarse y descansar

-Y dime Bombón… ¿Qué tal el día?- al instante la chica posó su atención en Bubbles

-Bien gracias, aunque todo me saludaban y felicitaban y no se comprendo por qué-

-Debe ser porque te dieron de alta- explica Bellota dando un sorbo a la bebida entre sus manos –Hablando de… ¿Qué tal dormiste?- termina fulminando al oji-carmín con la mirada

-¿No le habrás hecho nada malo o sí Brick?- ahora se le unía Burbuja

-…- el pelirrojo no respondió el lugar de eso solo desvió el rostro tratando de ocultar el leve sonrojo que apareció en sus mejillas el cual paso desapercibido tanto para sus hermanos como las hermanas de Bombón, excepto para está ultima que lo noto y al no saber exactamente a que se debía lo pasó por alto.

-Tranquilas no me hizo nada- responde ella relajando la atmosfera que se había formado, no tan seguras de sus palabras sus hermanas solo optaron por dejar ese tema al aire por ahora

-_Psss Brick… ¿Enserio no le hiciste nada?-_

_-No te creo-_ le susurran sus hermanos entre risitas para no ser descubiertos, lo cual no tubo gran efecto ya que el mismo les regreso una mirada que les dejo la piel de gallina obligándolos a dejar ese tema por la paz.

Y queriendo alejarse unos momentos de ese ambiente se dirigió a la cafetería para comprar algo de comer y siendo su sorpresa pasó junto a el una chica que dejo caer un sobre con su nombre, al recogerlo pudo notar como venía una indicación.

Terminado el recreo y de explicarle a Bombón como funcionaba la escuela en cuanto a reglas, con que maestros podía y no podía ser bromista, y tomar el resto de las clases finalmente llego el momento que tanto esperaba Bombón, en el que Brick le mostraría toda la escuela hasta el más mínimo rincón. ¿Estaba feliz? Claro que lo estaba iba caminando junto a el sumamente alegre hasta que la necesidad le obligo a tomar un pequeño desvío, y con esto le dejo encargada su mochila a Brick mientras ella iba al baño.

Más sin embargo y aunque ella no lo hubiera previsto una chica de delgada figura y castaño cabello se acercó a Brick quien se encontraba sentado en unas bancas frente a los baños esperando a la chica.

-Gracias por venir Brick yo…yo…- cierra los ojos completamente sonrojada para luego encarar al chico -¡Me gustas! Así que… ¡Sal conmigo por favor!-

-No estoy interesado- las lágrimas no tardaron en aparecer en la chica que se quedó ahí estática, y sin que ninguno de los dos se diera cuenta Bombón estaba en la puerta de los baños observando todo hasta que pudo visualizar como la chica baja el rostro y le sonreía a Brick diciéndole unas palabras que ella no alcanzó a escuchar, pero no fue necesario por que incluso sin moverse Brick se dio de que había salido –Ha ya saliste… bueno empecemos por el…- antes de poder decir algo más solo pudo ver una rojiza cabellera salir corriendo de la escena.

Y para ser honestos realmente le tomo unas milésimas de segundo asimilar lo que acababa de pasar, ciertamente no se esperaba ese tipo de reacción por parte de la chica, pero aun así eso no evitó que saliera a su búsqueda ya no importaba si se lo habían ordenado o no, le preocupaba que algo le fuese a suceder… ¿Preocupar? ¿Desde cuando le preocupaba Bombón? No sabía pero lo que si sabía era que esperaba no le fuera a pasar algo malo. ¿Llevaba tiempo corriendo de un lado a otro? Por supuesto tanto que estaba por ponerse el sol, y aunque se mostraba demasiado cansado no desistiría hasta dar con la chica, golpeándose mentalmente por no haber ido tras ella antes, recordó el único lugar dónde posiblemente se encontraría, siendo ese el pequeño hueco que había tras los bebederos encontrándola exitosamente. Acercándose a ella y tomándola bruscamente del brazo con toda la intención de irse olvidándose del recorrido que le iba a dar y sin tener en cuenta que ella se soltaría retrocediendo cuatro pasos, apretando los puños y armando valor para poder articular sus palabras

-_Te odio_- susurra antes de salir en una nueva carrera ¿Dijo que lo odiaba? Si estaba sorprendido por su actitud ahora más, tanto que decirse que se quedo congelado ante sus palabras sería decir poco, sin saber como reaccionar se quedo ahí mismo tratando de razonar lo sucedido para finalmente salir tras de ella nuevamente, a pesar de que esas simples palabras hayan alterado tanto en él, ¿Le había dolido? No, no era posible millones de veces le había dicho que lo odiaba pero… ¿Por qué ahora era cuando sentía el verdadero pesó de esas palabras…? ¡No! No podía sentir dolor simplemente no podía, se repetía una y otra vez mientras seguía corriendo siendo un grito desgarrador lo que detuvo su andar.

-Bombón…- fue lo primero que atino a pensar


	5. El calor puede ser frío

**Lía: **estamos de regreso!

**BlossxBrick: **un poco... tarde...

**Lía: ***nerviosa* muy poquito tarde... CULPEN A LA ESCUELA!

**BlossxBrick: **sii culpen a la escuela que no tiene vida social T^T

**Lía: **es***** bachilleres T^T solo por que a tí no te quieran no significa que a los demás igual T^T

**BlossxBrick: **enserio lamentamos el retraso pero la escuela es asesina a unas semanas de las vacaiones

**Lía: **y que lo digas yo estuve tres semanas en examenes finales

**BlossxBrick:** bueno sin hacerles esperar más el capitulo y las aclaraciones

**Lía:** ppg no es de nuestra pertenencia las ppg no son hermanas los chicos si

ninguno de ellos tiene poderes pero habra sorpresas

la trama y uno que otro personaje son de nuestra pertenencia

**BlossxBrick: **y el día de hoy usarán estos links, en su momento se les hará saber cuando verlos

*http: - / - / - www. - sanjeev. - net/ - colors/ - color- gulf- blue. - html

**http: - / - / - www. - colorcombos. - com/ - images/ - colors/ - 330033. - png

solo quiten los ( - ) para poder ver la imagen ^v^

**Lía:** ahora si gozen del capitulo como nosotras escribiendolo

cuando bombón dice "hermanas" se refiere a que ella burbuja y bellota son amigas de la infancia como ellas le contaron, y por ende se quieren como si fueran hermanas

* * *

El calor puede ser frío

-Bombón…- fue lo primero que atino a pensar después de escuchar aquel grito y al instante comenzó a correr en la procedencia del ruido, hasta poder encontrar a la chica recostada a la orilla de la piscina con unas pocas lágrimas todavía sobre sus mejillas -¿Qué le habrá pasado?- se auto pregunto acercándose a la chica para tomarla entre sus brazos y de esa forma poder llevársela de regreso a su hogar.

Llegando un poco más rápido de lo previsto por el pelirrojo, entrando con ciertas dificultades debido a que no estaba totalmente acostumbrado a cargar otro pero que no sea el suyo, logro entrar su habitación recostándola en su cama cual princesa metiéndola bajo las cobijas y acomodando su cabeza en el cojín, viendo terminada su labor dio media vuelta pero se detuvo al instante al sentir un pequeña opresión en su mano, girando su cabeza hacia Bombón quien al instante le soltó, como si ese simple gesto la quemara horriblemente.

Confundido por su actitud se acerca a ella y retira delicadamente de su rostro unos mechones de cabello para verla mejor, realizada su acción un lindo color rojizo adorno sus mejillas, y la chica se giro presionando su rostro contra la almohada con la clara intención de evitar cualquier tipo de contacto con el oji-carmín, dejando caer así una lágrima, ante esta acción Brick se estira y se aleja de ella. Pues era claro que seguía dolida opto por dejarla sola cerrando tras de sí la puerta de la habitación y tomando rumbo a la propia.

Al escuchar el cerrojo de la puerta poco a poco abrió los ojos, dejando caer así más lágrimas y al no lograr entender completamente el por qué, camino al balcón que había en su habitación, era de noche y la luna iluminaba toda la ciudad y las estrellas tímidamente se dejaban ver, agacho su cabeza y se llevó una mano al pecho.

-_"¿Qué está opresión en mi pecho, y por qué… siento como si algo me quemara?"_- se pregunto, desconociendo todavía lo que era mantuvo sus pensamientos en una sola cosa y esa era la belleza de esa noche, más sin embargo su mente decidió hacerle una mala jugada haciéndole recordar aquella dolorosa escena de Brick y esa chica, aquel dolor que se había esfumado regreso mucho más fuerte, al saber que ella no podía hacer más nada se dio la vuelta dispuesta a irse.

En un edificio cercano a su morada se podía distinguir una silueta cuya atención estaba situada en un solo blanco, la casa donde se hospedaban los pelirrojos, divisando así lo que tanto buscaba sonrío con satisfacción.

-Espero que nos volvamos a ver- dice al viento como si "eso" lo llegara a escuchar, dando media vuelta desapareció en la oscuridad de la noche

Lista y dispuesta para entrar una vez más a su habitación y luchar por querer conciliar el sueño, más sin embargo sintió como tenía una penetrante mirada clavada en ella por reacción propia su cuerpo comenzó a temblar, se giró un poco hacia los edificios, más no pudo ver nada ni a nadie simplemente pudo escuchar como el viento dulcemente le día "Espero que nos volvamos a ver". Extrañada y un tanto asustada entro a su habitación, cerro la ventana, se arrojó a la cama y se arropó de pies a cabeza para así olvidarse de todos los acontecimientos ocurridos ese día, al cabo de unos minutos cayó rendida a los brazos de Morfeo.

Por otro lado en la habitación contigua había cierto pelirrojo que no lograba conciliar el sueño, se movía de un lado para otro tratando de buscar una posición en la cual pudiera dormir tranquilo, ya que por alguna razón su mente no dejaba de pensar en las imágenes de Bombón llorando y corriendo de él… y sobre todo la escena en el cuarto de ella que no quería ser tocada por él y la lágrima que resbalo.

_-"¿Será por mi culpa? ¿Por lo que paso hoy? ¿Pero si era eso por qué lloraría? Y… ¡Joder! ¿Por qué estoy preocupado?"_- pensaba entre preocupado y consternado – ¡Argh!- grito ya harto –Soy la persona más detestable del mundo- se dijo a si mismo en tono ¿Triste? Y antes de poder quedarse profundamente dormido–No vendrá- susurró.

A la mañana siguiente los dos se despertaron, desayunaron y en todas esas actividades no se dirigieron ni la mirada ni una sola palabra mucho menos un "buenos días" nada, ninguno de los dos tenía en mente tomar la iniciativa de querer dar el primer paso. Siendo así las cosas secamente tomaron sus cosas y emprendieron camino a la escuela, en ese pequeño pero largo transcurso la mente de Brick no dejaba de dar vueltas.

-"_Vamos Brick solo dile la verdad y ya no es tan difícil… espera ¿Por qué tengo que darle explicaciones a ella?"-_ pensó luego vio como la oji-rosa agachaba la mirada evitando la suya –_"Ya se por qué por mi culpa ella está así, y por mi culpa ayer estaba llorando… y por mi culpa la encontré ayer inconsciente… ah le debo una explicación"_-

Mientras el oji-carmín debatía consigo mismo, Bombón seguía auto controlándose así misma –_"No le hables… estás enojada con él… ni siquiera se te ocurra…por lo poquito de…de… ¿De qué? ¡Ah! Dignidad creo que así se llama bueno de esa misma cosa no le HABLES"_- luego miro Brick de reojo, acción que provoco que sus mejillas se ruborizaran, ya estaban cerca de la escuela más ninguno se atrevía a pedir una disculpa fue entonces cuando Brick se armó de valor.

-Bombón- la llamó, se sobresalto un poco y no le caso omiso a Brick, al ver que ella no tenía la más mínima intención de contestarle -Yo te–quería decir… bueno explicar que- intenta hablar inútilmente –_"Rayos díselo de una vez Brick"_- pensaba furioso Brick

-_"Vamos Bombón vamos por lo que tu más quieras inventa algo"_- pensaba nerviosa a la vez que buscando una excusa creíble, al o lejos pudo visualizar a sus hermanas –_"Ya se como"_-

-Bueno lo de ayer no es como…- pero antes de poder terminar Bombón le dijo o mejor dicho le grito

-Allá están mis hermanas… bueno me voy con ellas así que… adiós nos vemos en la casa- y de sa manera se fue corriendo dejando a un muy confundido Brick detrás.

-¿En la casa?-

Aun cuando no quería creerlo había pasado Bombón realmente lo había ignorado olímpicamente y se había ido con sus hermanas, dejándolo con la palabra en la boca sin alternativa de hablar más, sacudió un poco la cabeza antes de emprender su camino hacia el interior de la escuela para no llegar tarde a su primera clase. Una vez que llegó al salón pudo sentir claramente como ese día no iba a ser tan tranquilo como él pensaba, ya que por ordenes del director Bombón se sentaba aún lado de él.

Fue así que las clases pasaron rápidamente y llegó el momento que todo el mundo estaba esperando el recreo, momento para descansar y tomar algo de aire fresco, más para la desgracia o fortuna de algunos…

En el recreo estaban todos sentados en las mesas de la cafetería comiendo y hablando animadamente, en ese momento entro Brick con la cabeza abajo y con los puños apretados, tenía que explicarle a Bombón lo que realmente sucedió o ese sentimiento de culpa lo va a comer desde adentro, se apretó con una mano el pecho, suspiro varias veces para tranquilizarse buscó con la mirada a la causante de todos esos sentimientos en él, la encontró riéndose con sus hermanas y sus hermanos, caminó a paso de tortuga hacia ella, llegando a la dicha mesa y sentándose al frente de "esa persona", la vio a los ojos, se quedaron así un par de segundos sino fuera que ella apartó la mirada, todos estaban hablando animadamente….

-Bombón….-la llamó suavemente ganándose la atención de sus hermanos y las hermanas de ella-Bombón….-ahora más fuerte, ella se paró de la silla, le dio la espalda

-Te dije que no tengo nada que hablar contigo-camino unos pasos enojada, pero un fuerte agarre en su brazo la hicieron detenerse

-Pero yo sí y quiero que me escuches-dijo serio

-te tendrás que esperar entonces tengo cosas que hacer-lo miro y se fue, ya a una distancia prudentes de todos empezó a correr llegando a la parte de atrás de la escuela rescontrándose en un árbol, cerrando los ojos, "¿Por qué no dejo de pensar en eso?"

*******Flashback*******

Esta corriendo por todo alrededor de la piscina estaba enojada…más que eso sentía una fuerte punzada en el lugar donde debía estar mi corazón, gotas saladas me salían de los ojos y no tenía idea a que se debía eso, seguí corriendo mientras escuchaba como Brick me llamaba, una parte quería ir donde él cachetearlo para luego abrazarlo y decirle ¿Por qué hizo eso?, pero otra parte de mí me decía que solo corriera y siguiera así que era lo mejor que podía hacer, ya estaba respirando más rápido de lo normal, pisé mal y me iba a caer en lo que llaman "Piscina"

-AHHHH-grité inconscientemente y lo único que pude pensar fue-Brick-susurre, sentí como alguien me agarró la mano derecha entrelazándola con la mía y con su otra mano mi cintura, abrí los ojos y me quedé mirando aquellos ojos *gulf blue que hacían juego con su quebradizo y grueso cabello **barossa un calor en mis mejillas sentí al ver que él me miraba fijamente, me sonrió

-Lo siento por no ser su príncipe…-y tras esto me dio un delicado beso en la mejilla, y fue ahí donde todo se volvió borroso y solo pude ver esos ojos que me llamaban la atención…

*******Fin Del Flash Back******

-*suspiro* De ahí solo recuerdo estar en mi cama y a…Brick…-abrió los ojos ya que la campana la despertó

Ese día para desgracia de la pelirroja pasaba extremadamente rápido y para nuestro querido pelirrojo es un regalo del cielo, las clases ya acabaron y cada uno fue por su camino, al llegar a la casa los dos se sentaron en el sillón a ver una película que estaba dando, el ambiente era muy incomodo…

Brick al no poder soportar más ese ambiente y el hecho de que ella no le hablé, la acuesta en el sillón, ella al principió se sorprendió pero luego se enojó

-Brick Suéltame-dijo forcejeando y enojada, trata de pegarle pero él les agarra las muñecas y se pone encima de ella para que no se mueva y claro no le pone todo su peso encima para no lastimarla

-Te estoy hablando enserio Brick Him Déjame-lo mira a los ojos un tiempo y luego mira hacia otro lado

-No hasta que me escuches-le responde haciendo que lo mirara de nuevo

-No quiero que me digas nada ni me hables…Te odio…TE ODIO TE ODIO-empezó a forcejar más para soltarse pero Brick no la iba a dejar ir aunque les dijera esas palabras y tratará de lastimarlo, Sí tal vez se estuviera volviendo loco y necesitará ir a un manicomio o ser comido por tiburones o como seas pero de ahí no se movía hasta que le explicará bien lo sucedido

-No me interesa en los más mínimo que me odies ya que el sentimiento es mutuo-dijo mirándola-Yo te voy a explicar lo sucedido quieras o no así tenga que amarrarte de pies a cabeza en la cama o que nos quedemos toda la noche discutiendo yo te diré lo que en verdad pasó-al ver que ella no decía nada siguió-Cuando estabas en el baño esa chica se me acercó me confesó sus sentimientos hacía mí y me dijo que quería salir conmigo pero no iba a salir con alguien que ni siquiera conozco así con toda amabilidad le dije que no pero nunca me imagine que me besará y ahí fue cuando tu lo viste, enserio no paso nada-le sonrió

-Entonces no gustas de ¿ella?-preguntó inocentemente ni ella misma sabía que era "gustar" pero según lo que su hermana Burbuja le dijo era sentir algo muy lindo y especial hacia una persona

Brick negó con la cabeza-Y tú ya no estás brava ¿conmigo?

Ella solo sonrió un poco "Eres un mentiroso…" pensó con rabia "No te creo nada y ahora mucho menos ya que ella me dijo toda…toda la verdad no porque haya salido del hospital y tuviera un accidente donde perdí la memoria signifique que soy una tonta…pero si le digo que si me soltaría ¿cierto? Bien…vamos a intentarlo" pensó y luego miró fijamente a Brick

No supo cuando y el ¿Po qué? Brick estaba tan cerca de sus labios….ella se puso nerviosa y un poco asustada pero en su pecho sentía algo cálido y reconfortante como también sentía algo en su estomago, solo a Brick le quedaba pocos centímetros de los labios de Bombón cuando….

Brick quiero tener un bebé-le dijo Bombón, Brick al escuchar eso de una vez cayó al suelo aterrorizado, sudando y sobretodo sorprendido ante la pregunta o mejor dicho la afirmación de Bombón lo único que pudo hacer fue mirarla atentamente y fue ahí cuando...


	6. Ataque Sorpresa

Lía: Yo! hola nuevamente querid s lectoras/es si lo se Bloss y yo merecemos la muerte por tardar tanto en actualizar, pero compren danos entre que doña inspiración llegaba y se iba y que Bloss estuvo un tiempo fuera se nos hizo completamente imposible continuar :'(

BlossxBrick1130: sin embargo aquí estamo una vez mas :3 y con la nueva actualización así que... si nos quieren degollar esperen a que terminemos el fic, o si no quien les dira que ocurrira despues *.*

Lía: entonces sin entretenerlas más seguimos con los avisos

ppg no nos pertenece así como los personajes mencionados en la historia, solo estaba bajo nuestro poder la trama y uno que otro personaje.

es un FanFic sin fines de uso lucrativo, hecho unicamente como hobbie y entretenimiento

las chicas no son hermanas, los chicos si, ninguno de ellos tiene los poderes de la serie, pero habra sorpresas.

BlossxBrick1130: y ahora si gocen el capitulo y esperamos sus reviews en la cajita blanca de abajo, no cuesta nada son gratis y así ayudas a doña inspiración para que deje de tomarse vacaciones indefinidamente *w*

* * *

Ataque sorpresa

-Brick quiero tener un bebé- le dijo Bombón, Brick al escuchar eso de una vez cayó al suelo aterrorizado, sudando y sobretodo sorprendido ante la pregunta o mejor dicho la afirmación de Bombón

-¡¿Q-qué qu-qui-quieres qu-qué?!- era imposible ocultar el terror de Brick, así como su consternación, ciertamente le habían comentado en una extraña ocasión que las mujeres eran más propensas a desear ser madres desde temprana edad, más nunca se imaginó que fueran capaces de expresarlo tan libremente

-Hmp…- las mejillas de la chica levemente se colorearon de un lindo color cereza, sus ojos se iban cerrando con lentitud y su respiración de volvía entrecortada, acciones que extrañaron a Brick y solo pudo estirar un poco su mano a ella -¡Jajajaja!- ahora era el quien respiraba entrecortadamente, ciertamente nunca se esperó que Bombón empezara a reírse a carcajada limpia una vez dichas sus palabras que al parecer habían sido; totalmente desconocidas para ella, sujeto su estómago luego de cierto tiempo, ya le había comenzado a doler y necesitaba de sobremanera parar, no podía, no se lo permitía su cuerpo, estaba demasiado divertida como para permitirse parar -¿Qué…Jaja… me esta…Jaja… pasando Brick…Jaja?- aunque quisiera parar no podía, se encontraba ahora recostada en el sillón por no poder contener la risa sin embargo, quería parar.

-Te estás riendo- más tranquilo se sentó en el suelo mirando divertido a Bombón que seguía luchando contra sus propias ganas de reírse –Es una emoción- esboza una leve sonrisa al ver que una gran bocanada de aire le permitió dejar de reír y se giró a ver a Brick, con la respiración agitada e inicios de hipo

-¿Risa? *hip*- tapa su boca sonrojada pero tratando de disimularlo

-Sí, risa, es una emoción que le da a las personas cuando algo les…causa gracia- lo último salio con cierto asco debido a que él fue el objeto de burla, un nuevo hipido fue liberado de la oji-rosa quien yace hallaba sentada –Y eso se llama hipo-

-¿Qué *hip* es el hipo *hip*?-

-Una contracción del diafragma- responde un poco seco poniéndose en pie, sacudiéndose para tomar camino a la cocina, sin ánimos realmente de cocinar tomo el teléfono en la pared decidido a orden una pizza. La chica se acercó a él a cierta distancia, puede que se haya reído de él, pero su molestia no disminuía, no quería confiar en él tan fácilmente y no se lo haría saber así de fácil tampoco –Si un momento- despego la bocina de su oreja pasándole un folleto a Bombón –Elige la que más te apetezca- Tras una minuciosa inspección al pequeño folleto dio a conocer su elección –Bien, será una grande del especial del día, sí claro, hasta pronto-

-¿Qué fue eso?- pregunto extrañada la joven mientras inspeccionaba de nueva cuenta el folleto que había estado anteriormente en sus manos –No entiendo…-

-Tranquila en unos minutos llegara la cena- alborota su cabello, recibiendo una queja por parte de ella quien quito su cabeza dejando a un muy extrañado Brick –Vamos no te pongas así- toma dirección a la sala de estar prendiendo así la televisión como medio para pasar el tiempo mientras esperaban su cena. Así los minutos pasaron y su espera termino -¡A comer!- llama luego de pagar y recibir la pizza

-¿Qué es esto Brick?- la abre un poco solo para deleitarse con el aroma que esta emanaba –Huele bien-

-Se llama pizza, conjunto de masa con salsa kétchup, queso y muchos ingredientes más- responde burlonamente haciendo sonrojar a la chica –Es obvio que debe oler bien- se sentó frente a él recibiendo su porción

-Qué extraño- la mira preguntando qué era lo extraño –No hables con la boca llena- reprende dando un mordisco a su rebanada –Digo es extraño que la caja sea cuadrada, la… la… la pizza redonda y el pedazo triangular- aclara inspeccionando una vez más la pizza –No tiene… ¿Cómo se dice?…-

-¿Lógica?- pregunta terminando su porción y viéndola divertido, a lo que ella asiente –El mundo no tiene lógica, no te preocupes- se levanta caminando hacia su habitación, realmente ese día ya no tenía ánimos para seguir de pie, por el momento lo que más añoraba era llegar al lado de su inseparable almohada y dormir hasta el día siguiente.

**-xoxox-**

El calor del sol mañanero le hacía recordar a los alumnos que el verano era cercano, pero a su vez lejano obligándolos así a sufrir el calor de estar encerrados en los salones sin poder sentir la frescura del aire.

-Esto es tan… horrendo- golpeando su cabeza en la banca, Brick se hallaba con muy pocas ganas y de encontrarse en el salón, y la escuela; bien sabía que no era su imaginación y que Bombón llevaba todo el día distanciándose de él, poniendo las excusas más estúpidas que incluso a Butch se le pudieran ocurrir –Tierra trágame- y como alumno de excelencia darse el lujo de saltarse una clase sin tener problemas con el director o los profesores entraba en sus opciones, sin embargo eso debió haber sido minutos antes de entrar al salón de clases.

-Me gustaría hablar con ella– suspiro antes de seguir golpeando su cabeza- Bombón….-

En el patio de la escuela…

-Es un Idiota…- quedó un rato pensativa _-"Según tengo entendido es un insulto"-_suspiro- Mmmm…me siento rara- mira al cielo el cual ahora era cubierto por una extraña masa color negro-¿Qué?...- "Bang"

En el salón de clases…

Todos quedaron petrificados por aquella explosión, nada se veía, todo estaba rodeado del humo negro, un humo que a pesar de no ser tan espeso les dificultaba la respiración.

-Genial lo que me faltaba-dijo en tono arrogante Brick

-¡AHHH! ¡AUXILIO!-apenas escucho, Brick miró a todos lados _-"Al parecer nadie lo escucho pero...esa voz...no es de…"-_ abrió los ojos en par en par, parándose de su silla para lograr salir corriendo del aula -¡Soy un tonto! ¡Un tonto! ¡¿Cómo no me di de cuenta?!- se repetía innumerables veces corriendo más y más rápido, a pesar de verse normal no lo era, porque nadie lo veía.

-También te diste cuenta ¿Cierto?- comento Burbuja a lado de Brick con cierta preocupación en la voz, miro a sus lados y estaban todos menos ella…

-Lo sabía cómo se me pudo olvidar-se regañaba así mismo

-No te culpes, no sabías, ni menos te lo imaginabas- trato de calmar Boomer

-Tenías que cuidarla, le pasa algo y mueres- amenazó Bellota, con aquellos ojos esmeraldas que poseía haciendo temblar el interior de Brick.

-¡Calla Verdecita!- la molestia era algo que Butch no deseaba ocultar

-¡BASTA!- gritó Brick estresado de sus gritos -Lo importante es encontrarla- todos asintieron no faltaba mucho para llegar…

En el patio de la escuela

-¿Quiénes son?...- temblaba eso era claro, no sabía dónde estaba, ni quienes eran ellos sin embargo ahí estaban con ella.

-Tus amigos, preciosa- aquella falsa sonrisa en el rostro de Nero era algo que sinceramente erizaba su piel

-Solo acabemos con esto y punto- se quejó Ciel forma una bola de fuego en su mano y apuntándola directamente en la cabeza de Bombón, la cual seguía temblando, por miedo y dolor. Aún si la flama no la tocaba podía sentir el dolor invadir su cuerpo.

_-"¿Qué pasa?... ¿Qué es esto?... ¿Eso es posible?..."-_ Un fuerte dolor se hizo notar en su cabeza, acompañado de un fuerte temblor de manos -_"¿Qué es esta sensación…..porque me duele el pecho"_-

-BOMBÓN-gritaron sus hermanas y los hermanos de Brick, los cuales pararon ante la escena

-Brick…- quería sonar tranquila, quería sonar menos aterrada, más era imposible, sus ojos comenzaban a fallarle, al igual que sus pulmones, cada vez sentía menos aire -¿Qué me pasa?- aquel hilo de voz apenas logro salir, siendo Burbuja la primera en avanzar hacia los invasores.

-Un paso más y muere- advirtió Ryu quien con un pequeño ademan de mano les permitió a los chicos un largo y afilado cuchillo que amenazaba con penetrar el rostro de Bombón -La mato- emocionado con aquella escena no deseo evitar mostrar aquella sonrisa socarrona.

-¡Tch!- chasqueo molesta la lengua la azabache, solo, y solo para darse cuenta de que tras Bombón había una pequeña amatista, sonriendo de medio lado.

-Hey, encanto ¿Por qué sonríes?- un cosquilleo recorrió la espalda de Bellota, quien se giró solo para ver como Yue el ultimo atacante deslizaba su dedo por esta.

-¡¿Pero co…?!- exclamo asombra Butch sin terminar de creérselo

-Por nada- se gira lista para poder golpearlo percatándose de que ya no estaba

-¿Me buscabas preciosa?- reaparece aun lado de Bombón, tomando su cintura para llevarla a su altura, lamiendo su mejilla, Brick se sorprendido y notablemente molesto dirigió su mirar al piso, apretando los puños y permitiendo al color carmín cubrirlos.

-Miren el duende se enojó- se burló Nero levitando levemente

Bellota quien seguía mirando fijamente la planta, parpadeó y sonrió extrañando a los demás -¡Ahora!- la amatista que se hallaba tras Bombón incremento su tamaño sujetándola con sus hojas, sumergiéndola en la tierra y desapareciendo así su rastro. Los cuatro se extrañaron, dándose cuenta que la chica peli-naranja no se hallaba en ninguna parte, los seis chicos aprovecharon esa abertura para lanzarse a los atacantes.

El azabache tomo dirección hacia Ciel, embistiéndolo con una patada directa en la boca del estomagó, haciéndolo retroceder y topar con una pared, se pudo escuchar una leve risa por parte de Ciel quien vomito un poco de sangre antes de llegar a toda velocidad dónde Butch dando un golpe certero en el abdomen sacándole el aire -¿Se siente bonito verdad?- ríe roncamente propinándole otro golpe al azabache, provocando que se estrellara contra el pavimento, riendo aún más por los notables raspones que tenía el oji-esmeralda. Sujeto levemente su cabeza mirando furioso a Ciel acercándose de tal manera que logro dar un golpe certero en su cabeza dejando atontado por leves instantes.

-¡Hey! ¿Todo en orden marica?- como si lo hubiera deseado, Bellota llego a hacerle refuerzo

-Casi marimacha- gira sus brazos haciendo un rápido calentamiento de músculos, antes de recibir un golpe directo de un pedazo de vidrio que rasgo su playera

-Eso fue solo la advertencia enano- de los escombros salio Ciel sacudiendo sus ropas, mirando fijamente a los dos morenos frente a él –Y aquí viene la advertencia numero dos- sus ojos brillaron en un intenso violeta, levantando todo objeto punzante que se cruzara por su camino apuntando a los peli-negros -¿Quién va primero? ¿Narciso o su novia?-

-¡Esa marimacha no es mi novia!- aprieta los puños esperando el primer ataque por parte de Ciel, quien mando una serie de ataques, logrando Butch esquivar unos y otros no –_"Maldición no puedo predecir ningún ataque"_- Bellota quien aprovechaba los descuidos de Butch, vio la oportunidad de dar ella su propio ataque lanzando un gran pedazo de pared a Ciel, sin lograr esquivarlo del todo, recibiendo el ataque directo.

Por otro lado ambos rubios decidieron dirigirse hacia Ryu, atacándolo sorpresivamente siendo Boomer el que propino una patada en sus costillas, secundado por Burbuja que dio un golpe certero en su rostro con tal fuerza que lo obligo a echarlo para atrás -Me la pagaran mocosos- gruñe alzando las manos de las cuales se desprendía un brillo carmín

-¿E-eso es…?- sin poder terminar Boomer recibió una bola de fuego que lo mando a estrellarse, escuchando las risotadas de Ryu

-¿Te gusta mocoso?- su ataque ahora era dirigido a Burbuja la cual se agacho a tiempo evitando el ataque, aprovechando la oportunidad para estirar la mano hacia un colibrí que pasaba el cual incremento su tamaño, a tal punto que ya no parecía colibrí –Oh ¿Pero que tenemos aquí? ¿Una ecologista?- El ataque fue dirigido al animal, al ver que no hubo daño frunció el ceño

-_Hic bene scire et decori_- cierra los ojos permitiendo al animal hacer un rápido movimiento de sus alas mandando a Ryu a volar, dándole tiempo a Burbuja de cubrirse con ciertas plantas tomando la forma de estas, en un tamaño aún más grande y amenazador, Ryu chasqueo la lengua mostrándose claramente molesto ante el movimiento de la rubia

-Solo debo quemar todo y listo- una sonrisa psicópata se apodero de su rostro comenzando a disparar bolas de fuego a diestra y siniestra, quemando gran parte de los terrenos verdes de la escuela, preocupada por aquellas acciones Burbuja se lanzó directamente hacia Ryu lanzando unas espinas venenosas que debilitaron en cierta forma sus ataques -¡Ah! Maldita- trata de lanzar un nuevo ataque más sus brazos no reaccionaban.

-Vaya… *Cof* no creí que realmente tuvieras algo de metal en el cuerpo… *Cof* pero es una ventaja mía- reaparece Boomer mostrando su mano extendida a Ryu, el cual seguía haciendo esfuerzos por moverse ciertamente Boomer no le permitía ningún movimiento.

-No juegues con fuego niño… te puedes quemar- contrae sus brazos prendiendo su cuerpo en llamas y arruinando el control que Boomer ejercía sobre él. Ocasionando que tanto Boomer como Burbuja retrocedieran levemente debido a la fuerza con la que se incendió.

-_Burbuja… ahí que lograr apagar esas llamas_-

-_¿Y cómo planeas lograr eso?_- indecisos sobre sus acciones, sin lograr llegar a un acuerdo optaron simplemente por atacar al mismo tiempo, por si en algún sentido les diera tiempo de lograr algo.

Por otro lado Brick había tomado dirección hacia Yue, llegando con un predecible puñetazo que logró esquivar con facilidad, riendo mientras llevaba su mano a sus labios, golpeando la espalda de Brick robándole algo de equilibrio, el peli rojo molesto se giró listo para regresar el golpe notando que su oponente no se encontraba tras él.

-¿Me buscabas cariño?- su aliento choca contra la oreja de Brick, erizando su piel dando una veloz reacción con un golpe certero en el costado de Yue, retorciéndolo un poco de dolor.

-¡MALDITO! ¿Dónde está Bombón?- exige al borde de su paciencia preparándose para el próximo ataque, a diferencia de Yue quien comenzó a caminar en cirulos rodeando a Brick, extrañándolo por sus acciones

-Así que esa cosita hermosa se llama Bombón- se abraza a sí mismo gimiendo ante el nombre –Es hermosa- se relame colmando totalmente la paciencia de Brick, quien se lanzó a atacarlo sin lograr acertar el golpe, Yue se había movido de lugar –Puedo suponer que eres su novio- se muestra recargado en la espalda de Brick, haciéndolo girar previniendo cualquier tipo de ataque -¿O no? Puede que solo seas alguien que está enamorado de ella- nuevamente cambio su ubicación, haciendo le saber a Brick que solo jugaba con él -¿Sabes? He comenzado a preguntarme… ¿Cómo sería su voz ante los gemidos del placer?- posicionado detrás de Brick, susurrando aquellas palabras en su oído no solo estremeciendo a Brick sino que molestándolo, un leve ronroneo de placer fue lo que libero antes de cambiar su posición una vez más –El simple hecho de imaginarla bajo mi potestad es excitante ¿No te parece?- una serie de bolas de fuego hicieron contacto con su brazo antes de que pudiera tele transportarse una vez más -¿Debería llevarla con migo y mostrarle el placer de la vida…?-

-Ni lo pienses degenerado- la cercanía entre ambos era clara, sin embargo el que claramente mandaba en aquella situación era Brick quien amenazaba con quemar el cuello de Yue.

-No sería mala idea ¿Sabes? Después de todo ya tiene edad de perder la virginidad- ríe psicópata mente antes de desaparecer ante los ojos de Brick, y sorprenderlo pateando su espalda estrellándolo contra el muro frente a él –Eso sería sencillamente delicioso-

Mientras por otro lado se podía observar con dificultad a Bombón, tirada y oculta tras unos arbustos notablemente herida, su rostro era cubierto por los múltiples rasguños recibidos, raspones y varias cortadas levemente abiertas, ahora con un poco de conciencia en su poder hacía esfuerzos por poder ver lo que sucedía a su alrededor, veía a sus mejores amigas combatiendo contra los tipos que la había atacado, tambien podía ver a Brick y sus hermanos en la misma situación… involuntariamente las lágrimas comenzaron a asomarse por sus rosados ojos, se sentía impotente ella ahí tirada sin poder hacer nada y las personas a su alrededor luchando, los maestros haciendo lo posible por evacuar a la escuela que para esas alturas se veía gravemente dañada, quería gritar y rogar que esa masacre parase más su garganta no emitía sonido alguno. –Bas…ta- imploro con la poca voz que aduras penas logro vociferar –Dejen… no peleen- difícilmente se puso en pie, saliendo de los arbustos generándose aún más cortadas y rasguños de los que ya tenía –Bas…basta _"¿Qué…? ¿Qué esto que vibra en mi pecho?"_- eleva la vista difícilmente solo para ver que era ignorada por aquellos que la defendían –Basta… dejen de ignorarme…paren de pelear- no detiene su andar, sigue avanzando aún si eso implicaba recibir varios ataques que eran ágilmente esquivados, ella seguía sin importar que un fragmento de vidrio rasgara parte de su piel haciendo sangrar su brazo, ella seguía avanzando. Hasta llegar al centro de todo aquel campo de batalla, los chicos e intrusos notan su presencia, las chicas preocupadas por su estado, los chicos igual que ellas. Nero queriendo recuperar su objetivo dio un paso tratando de acercarse, fue inútil su cuerpo no respondía a sus órdenes, ni el de sus compañeros; los chicos en un pobre intento de proteger a Bombón cayeron en cuenta de que ellos tampoco podían moverse –Les dije paren… no quisieron escucharme…- leves temblores se presentaron en ella al igual que en el área dónde se encontraban -¡Dije basta!- grita a todo pulmón liberando una gran onda expansiva que empujo a los seis chicos y los cuatro invasores a diferentes puntos de la escuela, las lágrimas que seguían cayendo por sus mejillas se mezclaron con aquella onda que libero, cayendo en el acto poco a poco su energía se hacía más débil, una sombra se dejó ver asustando a la chica -¿Quién eres?- la poca fuerza que aún conservaba la uso para esa interrogante -¿Quién eres tú?- se inclinó a su altura acariciando dulcemente su mejilla, observando como la chica caía rendida a la falta de fuerza se podría decir que parecía estar muerta…

* * *

Lía: un pequeño dato extra cuando Burbuja dice "-_Hic bene scire et decori-" _significa "-conoce el dolor de la naturaleza-" es una frase traducida al Latín


End file.
